I Hate that!
by AccioWazlib
Summary: Bade Prompts #PromptFic Prompt: Lunar Eclipse. "I hate when people see things they aren't supposed to!"


This is for Bade Prompts.  
My Prompt is: **Lunar Eclipse.**

****_A/N: Honestly, I was at such a loss at what to do for this. I know that it's awful, so I'm not even going to ask you to review. Don't hit me with tomatoes okay? I'm sick )':_

* * *

Beck was laying down on his girlfriend's bed, tossing a rubber ball into the air, and catching it before it hit him in the face. Meanwhile said girlfriend was sitting in a chair setting up her tripod. Hastily she screwed her camera onto her tripod, just wanting to get this done and over with. Flinging the hair that fell into her face while wrestling with her camera, she sat back in her chair, and huffed out a sigh. Beck smirked, but remained silent, while Jade picked up her little remote, and clicked the record button.

"I would start out by saying hi... But you know what? I probably hate you." She started out by saying, with a shrug. "Now, if you don't know that this is another installment of 'What I Hate' then you're an idiot, and guess what? I hate you."

Licking her lips she decided to get right on to her topics, none of which were planned, because Jade hated planning with a passion. She just let her creativity flow, after all it wasn't hard to set her off, Jade did hate a lot of things.

"I really hate, when someone asks you if you did something, that is so ridiculously obvious that you already did. Like; 'Hey Jade, did you pick up your shoes from the hallway?' Do you see my shoes in the hallway? No! So obviously I picked them up, they didn't just get up and walk away, or disappear. Yeah, I hate that!" Jade gave a small eyeroll, and put her finger to her lips in thought. Beck was smirking, because he had asked her about said shoes, but he thought that this was rather hilarious, because it was true.

"What's up with people freaking out about midnight movie premieres? I mean, I of all people like to sit in the dark in the middle of the night, but I'm not going to wait in line for six hours just to be able to get a decent seat. Go home! I've been going to midnight movies in graveyards since I was ten. Why do you all insist on sitting in a crowded movie theater, sitting next to a person who won't stop wrinkling their bags of over priced candy, while the kid behind them kicks your seat. No! If you go to those, I hate you." Jade finished off her small rant, with a glare at the camera.

Beck could hardly contain his laughter. It was like all the things that she was talking about were directed at him today. He had suggested that they go see the premiere of a new horror movie, that he knew Jade was dying to see. She glared at him, but he knew that she still wanted to go. Nevertheless he tuned her out as she began to talk about other things she hated in long rants, knowing only a few would make it into the final cut of her video. A few topics he caught were, rubberbands, polo shirts, tissue boxes, lollipops, and cotton swabs. Something had gotten her on the topic of nature, and lights, and that prompted Beck to sit up, and remember something.

"Jade, that reminds me are we gonna stay up for the lunar-"

Jade silenced him with a glare. "You know what else I hate, I really hate when people interrupt while I', recording."

Beck rolled his eyes but persisted. "Okay.. But seriously do you want to stay up to watch the lunar eclipse tonight or what?"

Pursing her lips, she avoided answering, and turned back to the camera. "That's another thing. Why do people get so excited over stupid stuff like eclipses. 'Ooooh! Look at that, the moon disappeared! OH MY GOSH! It's back!' No! What is wrong with you people? That's not exciting. Something exciting would be the moon exploding. _Now that_, is something I would watch." Her signature smug smile appeared on her lips, and she leaned back in her chair her arms crossing. Suddenly Beck's head appeared beside her's as he had moved to kneel behind her chair.

"So, is that a no?"

Jade rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "Why do you want to watch the stupid nature?" She shrugged at him. "I guess we can watch it." Then she realized her camera was still on and she looked horrified, before she clicked off the button. "I hate when people see things they aren't supposed to!" Was her finishing line, before the red light went off.

Beck raised his eyebrows at her, but you could see the little beginnings of a smile. "But you don't hate me." He moved to kiss her, and she took his hand so he'd step over the back of the arm chair. She smirked as their lips met, confirming his statement was correct.


End file.
